The long-term objectives of this research are to elucidate the oxidation of collagen, the polymerization and degradation of collagen, occurring under environmental influences (oxidants, pollutants and UV radiation). The specific aims are to investigate the oxidation and photo-oxidation of crosslinks and fluorophores in rabbit lung and bovine cornea collagens by active oxygen (singlet oxygen, superoxide and hydroxyl radicals), ozone and UV radiation. The studies include: (A) Isolation and characterization (fluorophores and crosslinks) of types I, II, II, IV, V and VI lung collagens and types I, V and VI cornea collagens. (2) Polymerization of types I and V cornea collagens by the oxidation and photo-oxidation of their fluorophores. (3) Oxidative changes of fluorophores in types I, II and III lung collages. (4) Effects of oxidation upon the crosslinks and fluorophores of the disulfide-bonded 7S dodecameric domain and the globular NC1 hexameric domain in type IV lung collagen (5) Oxidative cleavage of types I and V polymeric cornea collagens (6) Oxidation of extensively disulfide-bonded type VI lung and cornea collagen aggregates.